Connor Doyle
by MP
Summary: Archangelsk


******CONNOR DOYLE**

**>>> Epilog <<<**

_Die starken Schmerzen machten es Connor schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und legte den ersten Hebel um - das grüne Licht leuchtete auf. Peter packte Connor an den Schultern, versuchte ihn, davon abzuhalten ..._

Doch Connor wußte genau was er tat. Die Parasiten krachen aus ihren Verstecken heraus und umzingelten Peter und Connor. Das Brummen der Kompressoren wurde immer lauter. Das Glas eines Druckmessers zerbarst. 

Connor gab Peter den Befehl zu verschwinden, er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Peter wollte nicht gehen, wollte seinen Freund nicht zurücklassen. Doch er konnte Connors Meinung nicht mehr ändern, zu fest war er entschlossen, sich zu opfern, um Peter und das Team zu retten. 

Peter zögerte noch kurz, sah Connor noch ein letztes mal in die Augen, wendete sich ab und rannte so schnell er konnte. Er wusste, dass er um sein Leben lief ... 

**>>> 1. Kapitel <<<**

Peter wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 4 Uhr. Draußen schneite es und das Thermometer zeigte eine Temperatur von minus 8 Grad Celsius. 

Peter war todmüde. Erst spät kam er gestern nach einem schwierigen Fall, der mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nahm, nach Hause. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Zu tief hatte sich der Traum in seine Gedanken gefressen. 

_"Warum? "Warum, nach so langer Zeit"_, dachte Peter. 

Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vor Augen, als Connor ihm befahl zu gehen, hörte das Brummen der Kompressoren, spürte die Hitze des Raumes. 

Auf dem Weg zur Küche fiel sein Blick auf den Kalender. Er zeigte den 17.02. In diesem Moment wurde Peter bewusst, dass heute Connors 4. Todestag war. 

Erst als er unter der Dusche stand und den Wasserhahn voll aufdrehte wich die letzte Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper. Nach einer Tasse Kaffe, beschloß er zum mobilen Labor zu fahren, das einige Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt stand. Er wollte noch einige Berichte aufarbeiten, bevor er sich ein paar Tage Urlaub gönnte. Die Straßen waren glatt und es schneite immer heftiger. 

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichte er das mobile Labor. Er erwartete eigentlich, niemanden anzutreffen, um so erstaunter war er, als er Lindsay auf dem Sofa saßen sah. Sie sah müde aus und hatte rote Augen. _Hatte sie geweint? _

"Lindsay?", Peter näherte sich langsam seiner Arbeitskollegin. 

Sie sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Erst jetzt nahm Peter war, dass sie ein Foto in der Hand hielt. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass er selber, Lindsay, Dr. Hendricks und Connor darauf abgebildet waren. Er erinnerte sich an die Aufnahme. Es entstand an einem schönen Herbsttag ... ein paar Monate vor Connors Tod. Peter setzte sich zu Lindsay auf die Couch. 

"Ich habe heute von ihm geträumt, das erste Mal nach langer Zeit", begann Lindsay stockend zu erzählen. "Dieser Traum, er war so, so real." Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf. 

Peter dachte an seinen eigenen Traum von heute Nacht. Er legte seinen Arm um Lindsay und erzählte ihr davon. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, eine Kerze für Connor anzuzünden. Sie machten noch schnell Kaffee und setzten sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über vergangene Zeiten, bevor sie Arm in Arm einschliefen. 

**>>> 2. Kapitel <<<**

Peter wurde gegen 8 Uhr durch ein Krachen im Konferenzzimmer geweckt. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Lindsay schlief noch immer in seinem Arm und der war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Langsam zog er seine Hand unter ihrem Nacken hervor. 

Den Arm massierend schlich er aus dem Raum und ging ins Konferenzzimmer. Mia saß auf dem Fußboden und sammelte ein paar Keramiksplitter eines Blumentopfes auf. 

Mia bemerkte Peters Schritte. Sie drehte sich um. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken". 

"Schon OK, ich sollte sowieso langsam mit der Arbeit beginnen", erwiderte Peter und half Mia die Splitter aufzusammeln. 

Mia schwieg eine Weile, aber sie bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, ich meine mit Ihnen und Lindsay?" begann sie schließlich. 

Peter nickte und verließ den Raum um Schaufel und Besen zu holen. Er beschloß Mia nichts über die vergangene Nacht zu erzählen. Eine Stunde später war auch Lindsay aufgestanden. Peter verabredete sich mit ihr noch auf ein Squashspiel für den nächsten Tag, dann ging sie nach Hause. 

**>>> 3. Kapitel <<<**

Erschöpft kam Peter abends gegen 8 nach Hause. Post bedeckte seinen Fußboden, hauptsächlich Rechnungen, auch ein langes, gelbes, Kuvert ohne Absender war dabei. Er wollte sich später darum kümmern, zuerst stand ein schönes, ausgiebiges, heißes Bad auf dem Zeitplan. 

Immer wieder dachte er über seinen Traum von vergangener Nacht nach. Und über Connor. Und darüber, ob er irgend etwas anders machen hätte können. Er wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er bei jedem seiner Schritte, auf der Flucht vor den Parasiten, und der drohenden Explosion, über eine Rückkehr nachdachte. Aber er wusste, dass dies sein eigenes Leben gekostet hätte. 

Peter war kurz vor dem Einnicken, als sein Handy klingelte. Er wollte nicht aus dem warmen Wasser raus, aber der Anrufer war ziemlich hartnäckig. Als Peter schließlich dranging, hörte ein nur ein leises Atmen, dann legte der Anrufer auf. 

"Na großartig", dachte Peter und zog sich verärgert an. 

Er machte sich ein paar Sandwichs und zog sich mit seiner Post auf die Couch zurück. Er zappte ein wenig durch die Kanäle, bis er schließlich bei "Akte X" ankam. Er lächelte kurz, und begann seine Post zu öffnen. 

Wie erwartet handelte es sich hauptsächlich um Rechnungen und Werbung. Schließlich öffnete er den gelben Umschlag, in dem sich fünf Fotos befanden. Er konnte zuerst nicht viel damit anfangen. 

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Das erste Foto zeigte ein Gebäude, es sah aus wie eine Lagerhalle. Das zweite Foto zeigte eine Gruppe Männer, in Gefängnisuniform. Das dritte und das vierte Foto zeigten wiederum das Gebäude, in verschiedenen Posen. Erst das fünfte Foto ließ Peter erschaudern. Er kannte es. Er mußte erst seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor er es zuordnen konnte. Aber schließlich fiel es ihm ein. Er setzte sich an seinen Laptop und öffnete die O.S.I.R.-Datenbank um ganz sicher zu gehen. 

Peter dachte ein paar Monate zurück, als er versuchte, gelöschte und beschädigte Dateien in der O.S.I.R.-Datenbank zu finden und zu rekonstruieren. Frank Elsinger hatte nach seinem Ausscheiden aus dem O.S.I.R. ein Chaos hinterlassen. Viele Dateien, Akten und Beweismittel gingen gewollt oder auch ungewollt verloren, viele für immer. 

Es konnte niemand hierfür beschuldigt werden, es gab keine Beweise. Doch Peter sowie auch Anton hatten einen Verdächtigen - Elsinger. Peter gelang es, ein paar Dateien zu retten, doch bei vielen war es unmöglich. Vor allem Dateien aus ungelösten Fällen, oder solche, bei denen Elsinger seine Hände im Spiel hatte, konnten nicht oder nur zum Teil rekonstruiert werden. 

Bei seinen Recherchen stieß Peter auch auf einige Dateien zu Fall Nummer 321-147 - und den mysteriösen Umständen, die zu Connor Doyles Tod führten. Doch alle Dateien waren zerstört, bis auf eine. Und diese suchte er nun. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Peter in die O.S.I.R.-Datenbank eingeloggt. Er suchte die verdächtige Datei und öffnete sie. Es war eine Bilddatei mit der Bezeichnung 321-147-5. Peter stockte der Atem. Es war das gleiche Foto. Was ging hier vor? 

Er sah nochmals die Fotos aus dem Umschlag durch, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Doch er gab nicht auf. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte ihm irgend jemand diese Fotos zukommen lassen, und er wollte herausfinden warum. Er sah sich noch mal die Bilder an, jedes Detail. Dabei fiel ihm auf, das jenes Foto mit den Männern in Gefängnisuniform auf den 02.02.01 datiert war, also vor ca. einem Jahr entstand. 

Peter wollte bereits zum nächsten Foto übergehen, als er etwas sah, das sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Etwas abseits der Gruppe stand ein großer, schlanker Mann. Sein Blick war gesenkt, doch Peter erkannte ihn. Er holte ein Vergrößerungsglas, um ganz sicher zu gehen, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. 

Schließlich war er sich sicher ... es war Connor Doyle ... 

**>>> 4. Kapitel <<<**

Peter konnte sich nur langsam beruhigen. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Wie war das möglich? War das überhaupt möglich? Könnte es sich um eine Fälschung handeln? Immer wieder sah er sich das Foto an. Doch für Peter bestanden keine Zweifel, dass es sich hierbei um Connor handelte. 

Doch was jetzt? Was sollte er tun? Er dachte kurz über die Möglichkeit nach, Lindsay zu kontaktieren, verwarf diese Idee aber wieder. Er wollte in ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, nicht bevor er selber völlige Klarheit hatte. Und die bekam er nur bei dem Mann, der ebenfalls über die Existenz der Fotos Bescheid wissen musste ... Frank Elsinger ... 

**>>> 5. Kapitel <<<**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend stand Peter am nächsten Morgen vor dem riesigen Bürogebäude, das Elsinger leitete. Er wusste nicht, wie Frank auf seine Anschuldigungen reagieren würde, oder ob er ihn gleich wieder vor die Tür setzte. 

Er fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins 56. Stockwerk und suchte nach Elsingers Büro. Im Vorzimmer saß Shirley McLeanen, eine junge Sekretärin, die bereits für Elsinger arbeitete, als er noch Leiter des O.S.I.R. war. 

Shirley erkannte Peter sofort. Sie erklärte ihm, dass Elsinger beschäftigt sei und wollte ihm einen Termin geben. Aber so leicht lies sich Peter nicht abwimmeln. Fest entschlossen stürmte er Elsingers Büro. 

"Was zum Teufel ...", rief Elsinger, als er Peter sah. 

"Es, es tut mir leid", stammelte Shirley, "ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten". 

Elsinger seufzte und bat seine Sekretärin Kaffee aufzusetzen. 

"Und nun zu Ihnen". Elsinger wandte sich Peter zu. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er setzte sein gewohnt gespieltes Lächeln auf. 

Peter starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an, er wollte ihm soviel an den Kopf werfen, wusste aber nicht wo anfangen. Er atmete tief durch und zog die Bilder aus seiner Jackentasche. Er legte sie vor Elsinger auf den Schreibtisch. 

Elsinger wurde blass und begann zu stammeln: "Woher haben Sie diese Bilder?". 

Peter atmete tief durch und sagte ruhig: "Sie wussten es, Sie wussten die ganze Zeit, dass er noch lebt." 

Elsinger schwieg. Geistig hatte er sich schon lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte über die Stadt, schloß die Augen, und überlegte, wo er beginnen sollte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Peter um. 

"Bitte nehmen Sie Platz Peter", und bot ihm einen Platz an. 

Einige Sekunden herrschte eine eisige Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. Elsinger sah noch mal die Bilder an, dann begann er: 

"Doyle hat mich am 17.2.1997 kontaktiert. Ich merkte, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte konnte. Er widersetzte sich meinen Anweisungen, so ein Verhalten war ich von ihm nicht gewohnt. Ich befürchtete, dass er bereits mit dem Parasiten infiziert war und beschloss zur Vorsicht ein Beta-Team - eine Gruppe von russischen Wissenschaftlern und Mitglieder des Militärs - vor Ort zu schicken." 

Elsinger machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortfuhr: "Connor hat die Explosion des Gebäudes nicht verursacht. Sämtliche Reglerschalter der Kompressoren wurden Stunden zuvor vom Beta-Team manipuliert, so dass diese keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnten. Das Team selber war durch Schutzanzüge abgeschirmt, damit sie weder von Ihren Sensoren, noch von den Parasiten entdeckt wurden. 

Nachdem Sie Doyle verlassen hatten, wurde er in Sicherheit gebracht. Und erst als auch Sie in Sicherheit waren, löste das andere Team eine kontrollierte Detonation aus. Einige Stunden später rief mich der Leiter des Teams an." 

Wieder machte Elsinger eine Pause. "Er erzählte mir, dass Connor zwar die Explosion des Gebäudes überlebte, nicht aber den Ausbruch des Parasiten. Connors Leiche wurde eingeäschert. 

Ich glaubte ihm, was sollte ich auch machen? Schließlich war ich meilenweit entfernt. Erst vor einem Jahr erhielt ich diese Bilder von einem Informanten in Rußland und erfuhr, dass die Geschichte nicht stimmen konnte. Er war damals ein Mitglied des Beta-Teams und konnte nicht länger schweigen. Er erzählte mir, dass der Parasit erfolgreich aus Connor`s Körper entfernt wurde. Er lag tagelang im Koma, doch nach zwei Monaten war er wieder vollständig genesen. 

Nach einem kurzem Aufenthalt in einem russischen Sanatorium wurde er in ein Gefängnis für politische Gefangene gebracht. Den genauen Grund, warum ich vor vier Jahren belogen wurde, konnte oder wollte er mir nicht nennen." 

Peter war schockiert, aber auch verwirrt zu gleich. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand: "Warum haben Sie dann nichts unternommen? Ich meine Sie, Sie wussten doch, dass er noch lebt. Sie hätten es wenigsten überprüfen können." 

Peter konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wütend und fassungslos sah er Elsinger an. Dann stand er auf und ging im Büro auf und ab. 

"Peter, Sie müssen mir glauben, aber mir waren damals die Hände gebunden. Ich wollte ein Team zusammenzustellen um die Sache zu überprüfen. Aber das O.S.I.R. machte zu dieser Zeit eine kritische Phase durch, und Xavier Byrne lehnte meine Bitte ab. Kurze Zeit später war er tot, und ich hatte das O.S.I.R. verlassen." 

Peter hatte inzwischen wieder Platz genommen. Die letzten Minuten hatten unglaubliches enthüllt. Er musste an Lindsay denken, und an den Moment, wo er ihr mitteilte, dass Connor getötet wurde. Er dachte auch an Connor und an die letzten Minuten im Kraftwerk. 

Wut kam in ihm auf. Auf Elsinger, auf das O.S.I.R. und auf sich selber. Connor war am Leben und vegetierte irgendwo in Rußland in einem Gefängnis dahin. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. 

Er war fest entschlossen, als er Elsinger fragte: "Wer ist dieser Informant, können Sie Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen?" 

Elsinger sah Peter in die Augen. "Ich kann mir denken, was Sie vorhaben, und das ist purer Wahnsinn. Ich weiß, dass Connor Ihr Freund ist, aber es ist unmöglich, ihn da rauszuholen. Sollte er überhaupt noch dort sein, das Foto ist schließlich ein Jahr alt." 

Peter wusste das, doch sollte er diese Sache einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen? Nochmals wiederholte er seine Frage: "Können Sie Kontakt mit dem Informanten aufnehmen?" 

Elsinger ging erneut zum Fenster, seufzte und sagte: "Das könnte eine Weile dauern, aber ich denke es ist möglich." 

Er drehte sich wieder zu Peter um. "Ich weiß, dass ich das, was damals in Archangelsk geschehen ist, nicht rückgängig machen kann. Aber vielleicht kann ich etwas dazu beitragen, Licht in diese ganze Angelegenheit zu bringen. Wenn Ihnen wirklich so viel daran liegt, werde ich noch heute versuchen, Kontakt mit meinem Informanten aufzunehmen, und gebe Ihnen so schnell wie möglich Bescheid." 

Peter nickte, nahm die Bilder und wollte bereits gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich nochmals zu Elsinger um, und fragte: "Sie wissen nicht, wem ich diese Bilder zu verdanken habe, oder?". 

Elsinger schüttelte den Kopf, aber Peter hatte wieder mal das Gefühl, dass er mehr wußte, als er zugab. 

**>>> 6. Kapitel <<<**

Als Lindsay vor Peter`s Wohnungstür stand, hoffte sie stark, dass er eine gute Ausrede hatte, warum er nicht zum vereinbarten Squashspiel kam. Zum wiederholten Male klopfte sie an seine Türe, als sie sich endlich öffnete. Als sie eintrat, fand sie ein Chaos vor. Kleidungstücke lagen wild verstreut am Boden herum. 

"Peter, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie das Durcheinander sah. 

Er sah sie an, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: "Das Squashspiel". Lindsay nickte, doch damit war ihre Frage nicht beantwortet. 

Sie sah zwei Koffer auf dem Küchentisch stehen. Sie wunderte sich, Peter hatte er nicht erzählt, dass er während seines Urlaubes verreisen wollte. Also fragte sie noch ein mal: "Peter, ist alles in Ordnung?" 

Peter atmete tief durch: "Es tut mir leid, Lindsay, aber ich habe das Squashspiel total vergessen, es ist mir etwas dazwischengekommen ... eine ... äh Familienangelegenheit", log er. Dann verschwand er im Badezimmer. 

Lindsay hatte Peter schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen, aber dachte, dass er bestimmt seine Gründe dafür hätte. Sie verabschiedete sich kurz und ging wieder Richtung Wohnungstür, als ihr das Flugticket auf der Pinnwand auffiel. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, es genauer anzusehen. Doch was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Stimme. Sie nahm das Ticket und ging damit Richtung Badezimmer, Peter kam ihr auf halben Weg entgegen. 

Lindsay war fassungslos. "Peter?, was hat das zu bedeuten?" 

Peter schluckte. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er Lindsay etwas über das Gespräch mit Elsinger erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dann entgegen. Hätte sie erfahren, dass er nach Archangelsk fliegen wollte, um sich mit dem Informanten zu treffen, hätte sie sicher dabeisein wollen, und das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. 

"Lindsay, ich ...", begann er vorsichtig. Doch er wußte nicht wo anfangen. Er ging zu seiner Aktentasche. Er holte die fünf Bilder raus und gab sie ihr. 

Lindsay sah sie sich an, konnte aber nichts damit anfangen. Erst als sie die Bilder das dritte Mal durchsah, erkannte sie, warum Peter so aufgeregt war. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. 

Peter erzählte Lindsay alles über das Gespräch mit Elsinger. Auch, dass Elsinger ein paar Stunden zuvor angerufen hat, um Peter den vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit seinem Informanten zu nennen. Und über seine Absichten nach Archangelsk zu fliegen um Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

Lindsay hatte inzwischen Platz genommen. Peter kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich habe niemandem Bescheid gesagt", fuhr er fort. "Ich wollte mir erst selber 100% sicher sein, bevor ich Sie, Anton oder jemandem anderen davon in Kenntnis setze. Ich hoffe, sie können mich verstehen." 

Lindsay sah Peter lange an. "Ich werde sie nach Archangelsk begleiten." 

Peter wollte etwas dagegen einwenden. Aber er kannte Lindsay und wusste, dass er gegen ihre Entscheidung nicht ankommen würde. 

**>>> 7. Kapitel <<<**

Der Flug nach Archangelsk war lang und kräftezehrend. Peter versuchte den Schlaf der vergangenen Tage nachzuholen, aber der Flug war holprig und er wurde immer vom selben Albtraum gequält. 

Lindsay konnte und wollte nicht schlafen. Sie war zu aufgeregt, und musste immer wieder an Connor denken. 

Peter und Lindsay schwiegen sich an. Beide wußten, dass die kommenden Tage nicht leicht sein würden. Peter hatte Anton eine Nachricht hinterlassen, zusammen mit den Bildern und einer Mitschrift von Elsingers "Geständnis". Anton würde diese Nachricht in zwei Tagen erhalten, so lange hatten er und Lindsay Zeit, die Geschichte des Informanten zu überprüfen. 

Drei Stunden später landete das Flugzeug. Es herrschten eisige Temperaturen, und Lindsay und Peter waren noch lange nicht am Ziel. Erst zehn Stunden später kamen sie in Archangelsk an. Von hier aus, wollten sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen, um den Informanten zu treffen. Peter hatte bereits Zimmer gebucht, und Sie brauchten nicht lange, um das Motel zu finden. Eine Stunde später saßen Peter und Lindsay in einem kleinen Restaurant gegenüber des Motels. Das Essen schmeckte besser als es aussah und der Wodka wärmte beide auf. 

"Lindsay? ... Lindsay?", Peter mußte sie erst anstupsen, bevor sie reagiert. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sie haben nicht viel gesagt, seit wir hier sind." 

Endlich reagierte sie: "Ja, ich denke ich bin in Ordnung, nur ziemlich müde. War auch ein anstrengender Tag heute." 

Sie machte eine kure Pause. "Wann werden wir morgen eigentlich aufbrechen?" 

Peter überlegte eine Weile: "Ich denke, so gegen 7 Uhr. Wir treffen uns mit dem Informanten ca. 5 Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt. Er wollte uns unbedingt dort treffen. Warum wusste Elsinger nicht. Das Gelände hier ist übrigens ziemlich ruppig, und mit unserem Leihauto werden wir wohl nicht weit kommen. Ich habe zwei Pferde für morgen ausgeliehen. Sie können doch reiten?". Peter sah Lindsay amüsiert an. 

Sie lächelte zurück. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. "Besser als sie denken", gab Lindsay zurück, und schenkte noch ein Glas Wodka ein. 

Zwei Stunden später lagen Peter und Lindsay in ihren Betten. Nach ihrem Restaurantbesuch, versuchten sie noch vergeblich Informationen über das Gefängnis, in das Connor angeblich inhaftiert wurde, zu sammeln. Aber das war schwierig. Die Einwohner waren sehr verschlossen und auch in der kleinen Bibliothek am Ende der Straße konnten sie nichts darüber erfahren. 

Peter war völlig erschöpft, aber trotz seiner Müdigkeit brauchte er lange um endlich einzuschlafen. Und auch in dieser Nacht ließen ihn seine Albträume nicht los. 

Gegen 6 Uhr am nächsten Morgen wurde Peter durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt, der aus Lindsays Zimmer kam. Als er ihr Zimmer stürmte, war eine Fensterscheibe zerbrochen und ein großer Stein lag am Fußboden. Peter sah kurz Lindsay an, der Schock war ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Lindsay, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Peter besorgt und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. Lindsay nickte. 

Sie kletterte aus ihrem Bett und hob den Stein auf, ein weißer Zettel mit einer Nachricht umwickelte ihn. 

"Ziemlich altmodische Methode Nachrichten zu übermitteln, in der Zeit von E-Mail uns SMS", witzelte Peter, doch Lindsay war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. 

Sie löste den Zettel vom Stein und las laut vor: 

_"VERLASSEN SIE DIE STADT. STELLEN SIE KEINE FRAGEN MEHR. SIE BEFINDEN SICH IN GROSSER GEFAHR, WENN SIE HIERBLEIBEN"._

Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah Lindsay an. Die ganze Sache wurde immer mysteriöser. 

"In denke, weder ich noch Sie werden dieser Aufforderung folgen", sagte Lindsay, "Aber wir sollten wohl unsere Augen ab jetzt offen halten". 

Peter nickte, nahm den Stein an sich und ging wieder in sein Zimmer um sich auf das Treffen vorzubereiten. 

Eine Stunde später machten sich Lindsay und Peter auf den Weg. Sie waren aufgeregt, schließlich wußten sie nicht, was auf sie zukommt. Sie nahmen noch ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich, bevor sie die Pferde sattelten und losritten. Irgendwie erwarteten sie noch weitere Zwischenfälle, aber die blieben zum Glück aus. 

Das Gelände war tatsächlich sehr ruppig, die Wegbeschreibung kompliziert und kaum überschaubar. Diesen Ort sollte wohl nicht jeder finden. Dazu kam eine eisige Kälte und eine hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit. Schon bald waren Lindsay und Peter erschöpft. 

Lindsay sah Peter an, als der sich mehrmals umdrehte. "Peter, stimmt irgend etwas nicht?", fragte sie besorgt. 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als werden wir beobachtet." 

Jetzt sah sich auch Lindsay um, aber konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. "Vermutlich nur so ein Gefühl", fuhr Peter fort, und lächelte Lindsay an um sie zu beruhigen. 

Nach minutenlangem Schweigen sagte Peter plötzlich: "Ich glaube, wir sind da," und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Lindsay runzelte kurz die Stirn, merkte aber schnell, was Peter meinte. Eine Gruppe von Reitern stand vor Ihnen, darunter war auch eine Frau. 

Einer der Männer sagte etwas auf russisch, worauf die anderen wegritten. Er stieg von seinem Pferd ab und ging zu Lindsay und Peter. 

"Professor Pavel Tròfchêck", stellte er sich kurz vor und schüttelte Ihnen die Hand. 

"Ich bin Peter Axon und das ist meine Kollegin Lindsay Donner", erklärte Peter und erwiderte den Händedruck. 

"Sie hätten nicht herkommen dürfen". Professor Tròfchêck sprach ein außergewöhnlich gutes Englisch. "Ich hatte Elsinger gesagt, es sei viel zu gefährlich." 

Peter seufzte, Elsinger hatte, wieder einmal, vergessen ein wichtiges Detail weiterzugeben. 

Nun ergriff auch Lindsay das Wort: "Können Sie uns auf der Suche nach unserem Freund helfen?" Professor Tròfchêck sah Lindsay in die Augen und nickte. 

"Steigen sie auf Ihre Pferde und folgen sie mir", befahl er Peter und Lindsay und tat es Ihnen gleich. "Wir werden noch eine gute Stunde unterwegs sein, also teilen sie Ihre Kräfte gut ein." 

Sie ritten los, und hatten bereits nach kurzer Zeit auf die anderen Reiter aufgeschlossen. Peter und Professor Tròfchêck bildeten das Schlußlicht. "Wohin reiten wir", fragte Peter. 

"Zu einem Stützpunkt hier in der Nähe", beantwortete Tròfchêck seine Frage "dort werde ich Ihnen weitere Informationen geben." 

"Hey, so war das nicht vereinbart, und was soll das für ein Stützpunkt sein?", fragte Peter verärgert. 

"Sie wollen Hilfe, also spielen wir nach meinen Regeln ... ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen." 

Peter war besorgt, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er mußte ihm vertrauen. "In Ordnung, also gut", Peter versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

Professor Tròfchêck hielt sein Pferd an und brachte auch Peter`s zum Stehen. Er atmete tief durch, er konnte Peter verstehen. "Hören Sie, Mr. Axon, ich weiß, Sie wollen einem Freund helfen, der in Not ist. Aber sie lassen sich hier auf eine gefährliche Sache ein. Das Gefängnis, wo ihr Freund untergebracht ist, wird vom russischen Militär geleitet ... und mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. 

Wir werden am Stützpunkt zu Mittag essen, und anschließend werde ich sie auf den Hügel führen, wo ich vor einem Jahr diese Fotos gemacht habe. Sie müssen sich im klaren sein, dass dies kein Kinderspiel, und verdammt gefährlich ist. Ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, ob ihr Freund noch lebt." 

Peter nickte. Dann herrschte zwischen den beiden Männern Stille. Mit einem kurzen Galopp hatten sie schnell die andere Gruppe eingeholt. 

**>>> 8. Kapitel <<<**

Eine gute Stunde später hatte der Trupp das Ziel erreicht. Der Ritt ging über Stock und Stein und durch dichten, dunklen Wald. Es hatte begonnen, heftig zu schneien. Lindsay und Peter waren völlig durchnässt und froren. 

"Was ist das hier?", fragte Lindsay, als sie vor mehreren Baracken standen. 

Professor Tròfchêck drehte sich zu Lindsay um, um ihr zu antworten: "Unser Lager. Von dort aus starten wir unsere Einsätze. Genaueres wird Ihnen aber meine Kollegin erzählen." 

Sie stiegen von Ihren Pferden, und betraten eine große Baracke. Das Mittagessen bestand aus einem heißen Eintopf und wärmte alle auf. 

Langsam wurden Peter und Lindsay unruhig. Sie standen auf und suchten Professor Tròfchêck. Sie fanden ihn in einer anderen Baracke in einem Gespräch mit einer jungen Frau. 

Peter traute seinen Augen kaum: "Hannah?!". 

Hannah Guskova war die einzige Überlebende des Wissenschaftsteams, das als erstes in Archangelsk vor Ort war. 

Hannah lächelte, als sie Peter und Lindsay sah und ging auf sie zu. Sie sah Peters verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und sage: "Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen einige Dinge erklären." 

Professor Tròfchêck, Lindsay und Peter setzten sich an einen Tisch. Hannah schenkte noch ein Runde Wodka aus, dann nahm sie ebenfalls Platz. Peters Geduldsgrenze war beinahe erreicht und das merkte Hannah. 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll ... "Peter", Hannah sah Peter tief in die Augen, "die Bilder haben sie von mir erhalten." 

Peter atmete tief durch, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Hannah fuhr fort: "Ich habe Professor Tròfchêck vor einem halben Jahr kennengelernt. Ich arbeitete damals noch für die russische Regierung, aber er überredete mich, sich ihm anzuschließen." 

Peter runzelte die Stirn. "Wobei anzuschließen." Er schaute zunächst Professor Tròfchêck dann Hannah an. 

Hannah fuhr fort: "Wir sind eine Art Widerstandsgruppe, die versucht, zu unrecht verurteilte Sträflinge aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Ein Jahr nach den Vorfällen in Archangelsk lernte ich einen russischen Wissenschaftler kennen. Wir verliebten uns, uns heirateten. Irgendwann bekam mein Mann von der Regierung den Auftrag, geheime Forschungen durchzuführen. Kurz nachdem diese beendet waren, verschwand er. Man sagte mir, er sei bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Aber niemand konnte oder wollte mir genaue Auskunft geben. Und vieles sprach dafür, dass er noch am Leben war. 

Ich ließ meine Beziehungen spielen, und erfuhr, dass er im Gefängnis saß. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum." 

Professor Tròfchêck führte Hannahs Erläuterungen fort: "Ich kannte Hannahs Mann, und versprach ihr, bei seiner Befreiung zu helfen, wenn sie sich uns anschließen würde." 

Hannah übernahm wieder: "Und das tat ich dann auch. Es gelang uns, meinen Mann zu befreien, als er in ein anderes Gefängnis gebracht wurde. Aber er war in einem sehr schlechten Zustand und starb wenige Tage später in meinen Armen an einer schweren Lungenentzündung." 

"Und was hat es mit diesen Bildern auf sich?", fragte Lindsay. 

Professor Tròfchêck übernahm erneut das Wort: "Als immer mehr Kollegen von mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen verschwanden, ging ich dieser Sache nach, und wurde beinahe selber Zielscheibe der Regierung. Ich mußte fliehen und gründete diese Widerstandsgruppe. Bei meinen Nachforschungen entdeckte ich dieses Gefängnis und schoß ein paar Bilder. Vor einigen Tagen fielen sie Hannah zufällig in die Hände und sie entschloss, Ihnen Abzüge davon zu schicken ... ohne mein Wissen." 

Hannah sah Peter an: "Ich wußte nicht, dass Professor Doyle noch am Leben war. Ich erinnerte mich an Archangelsk zurück, und daran wie schockiert sie alle nach diesem Unglück waren. Ich dachte, sie würden sich über diese gute Nachricht freuen." Peter nickte und lächelte Hannah an. Damit hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht. 

"Wie sie vermutlich wissen", sagte Professor Tròfchêck, "habe ich bereits vor einem Jahr Mr. Elsinger diese Bilder zukommen lassen. Warum er nicht darauf reagierte, war mir unverständlich." 

Peter lachte kurz auf. Professor Tròfchêck sah ihn etwas verwundert an. "Stimmt es, dass Sie Mitglied im Beta-Team waren, das Connor Doyle vor der Explosion aus dem Gebäude holte?" fragte Peter. 

Professor Tròfchêck nickte: "Ja, das ist korrekt. Und ich habe ihn sogar noch einige Wochen betreut, bevor ich zu einem anderen Fall abkommandiert wurde." 

"Warum wurde dem O.S.I.R. erzählt, Professor Doyle, wäre beim Ausbruch des Parasiten gestorben?", fragte Peter, "ich meine, das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn." 

"Ich denke mal, er wußte zu viel, und weder die russische, noch die amerikanische Regierung wollte Risiken eingehen. Ich glaube, niemand hatte daran geglaubt, dass Doyle diese ganze Sache überleben würde. Und als das russische Militär keinen Ausweg mehr wusste, steckten sie ihn ins Gefängnis." 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Diese ganze Sache wurde immer komplizierter. Aber er hatte wenigsten Antworten erhalten, und das war ihm das wichtigste. 

Professor Tròfchêck unterbrach Peters Gedankengänge: "Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, damit wir noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sind." 

Er sah Lindsay an: "Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn sie mitkommen. Es könnte gefährlich werden. Sie sollten hier bei Hannah bleiben." 

Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich komme mit." 

Professor Tròfchêck wollte Einwände erheben, aber er sah Lindsay entschlossenes Gesicht: "Na schön, wie sie wollen. Aber sie halten sich zurück und bleiben in der Nähe von Hannah, verstanden?" Lindsay nickte erleichtert. 

Zehn Minuten später machten sich Professor Tròfchêck, Peter, Lindsay und Hannah zu Fuß auf den Weg. Wieder führte er durch dichten Wald und über unwegsames Gelände. 

Professor Tròfchêck erzählte etwas über den Widerstand, über ihre Lebensbedingungen, über Erfolge und Misserfolge und über die ständige Gefahr durch die Regierung, die Ihre Aktionen missbilligte. 

Vor einem steilen Anstieg hielten die vier an. Professor Tròfchêck befahl Lindsay und Hannah hinter einem Gebüsch Deckung zu suchen. Lindsay protestierte kurz, sah aber dann ein, dass er Recht hatte. Professor Tròfchêck und Peter machten sich an den mühsamen Aufstieg. 

Am Gipfel drückte Professor Tròfchêck Peter ein Fernglas in die Hand und zeigte ihm die Stelle, von wo aus er die Bilder aufnahm. 

Peter erkannte das Gebäude sofort, er sah auch einige Personen auf dem Gelände. Immer wieder schwenkte er das Fernglas hin und her, in der Hoffnung, Connor Doyle zu erblicken. 

Professor Tròfchêck erahnte seine Gedanken und legte seine Hand auf Peters Schulter. "Peter, ich weiß was Sie jetzt fühlen. Aber wir können im Moment nichts unternehmen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen ein Spitzel ins Gefängnis schleusen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Freund noch da ist. Dann können wir etwas unternehmen." 

"Das, das wird nicht nötig sein", stammelte Peter "ich glaube ich habe ihn gefunden." Er reichte Professor Tròfchêck das Fernglas und lotste ihn an die richtige Stelle. 

Professor Tròfchêck schüttelte den Kopf: "Sie könnten Recht haben, aber von hier aus kann man schlecht was erkennen." 

Doch Peter war sich sicher: "Kommen Sie, wir gehen zu Hannah und Lindsay und erzählen Ihnen die gute Nachricht." 

Professor Tròfchêck schüttelte den Kopf: "Amerikaner!!!". 

In diesem Moment hörten die beiden das Getrampel von Pferden. Die andere Seite des Hügels war nicht so steil und leicht mit Pferden zu erreichen. 

Professor Tròfchêck ahnte schlimmes. Er zerrte Peter am Ärmel, doch es war zu spät. Russische Soldaten tauchten auf und schon bald waren Professor Tròfchêck und Peter umzingelt. Schüsse fielen und Professor Tròfchêck ging zu Boden. Peter beugte sich zu ihm runter. Er konnte nur mehr seinen Tod feststellen. Peter fluchte. 

Er versuchte zu fliehen, als er einen heißen, stechenden Schmerz in der linken Schulter spürte. Er ging zu Boden. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

Lindsay und Hannah hörten aus ca. 100 Metern Entfernung die Schüsse und Schreie. Lindsay wollte aus Ihrem Versteck um Professor Tròfchêck und Peter zu helfen. Doch Hannah hielt sie zurück. Lindsay war verzweifelt. Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. 

Endlich, als Hannah sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr besteht, stiegen die beiden Frauen auf den Hügel. Sie fanden die Leiche von Professor Tròfchêck, doch keine Spur von Peter. 

Lindsay konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wußte nicht was tun und wurde beinahe hysterisch. Hannah wußte keinen Ausweg und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Lindsay brach in ihren Armen zusammen. 

**>>> 09. Kapitel <<<**

Als Lindsay zu sich kam, war es bereits Nacht. Sie fühlte sich müde und verwirrt. 

Hannah bemerkte, dass Lindsay wieder wach war und ging zu ihr. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie. "Tut mir leid für die Ohrfeige, aber ich konnte sie nicht beruhigen." Hannah überreichte ihr einen Eisbeutel. 

Lindsay nickte. Es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen: "Was ist mit Professor Tròfchêck und Peter?" 

Hannah setzte sich neben Lindsay. "Professor Tròfchêck ist tot. Leider wissen wir nicht, was mit Peter ist. Aber vermutlich wurde er gefangen genommen. Einige unserer Leute halten Ausschau nach ihm und beobachten das Gefängnis, bis jetzt aber ohne Erfolg." 

Lindsay atmete tief durch. Peter und sie hätten niemals hierher kommen dürfen. 

"Wir müssen ihn da rausholen", Lindsay war verzweifelt. 

Hannah wusste das, fühlte sich aber im Moment machtlos: "Erst müssen wir rausfinden, ob er sich tatsächlich in Gefangenschaft befindet. Dann können wir etwas unternehmen." 

Lindsay nickte: "Gibt es denn wenigstens eine Möglichkeit, dass ich Kontakt zum O.S.I.R. aufzunehmen kann?" 

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich fürchte, dass zur Zeit alle Anrufe überwacht werden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und dachte nach. "Ich lass mir was einfallen", versprach sie und sah Lindsay an. "Versuchen Sie jetzt etwas zu schlafen." 

Lindsay wollte am liebsten sofort was unternehmen, doch sie wusste, das dies unmöglich war. Sie legte sich hin, und fiel innerhalb weniger Sekunden in eine unruhigen Schlaf. 

**>>> 10. Kapitel <<<**

Anton betrat nach einem erholsamen Wochenende das O.S.I.R.-Hauptquartier. Er und Catherine hatten ein paar Tage auf einer Hütte in den Bergen verbracht. Sie machten Wanderungen, wie sie es bereits taten, als Nicole noch am Leben war. 

Anton seufzte. Catherines geheimnisvolle Rückkehr war jetzt schon zwei Jahre her, aber sie hatte noch immer nicht ihr volles Erinnerungsvermögen zurückerhalten. Anton hoffte, Catherines Genesung mit solchen Ausflügen zu fördern. 

Als er sein Büro betrat, bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Er drehte sich um, und war überrascht, als er Elsinger sah, der einen Ordner durchblätterte. 

"Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, und wie sind sie hier reingekommen?", fragte Anton. 

Elsinger schaute ihn erstaunt an, so einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet, noch nicht. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen: "Ich dachte es würde Sie interessieren, dass zwei Ihrer Mitarbeiter in größter Gefahr schweben." 

Anton sah ihn perplex an: "Wie bitte?". In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Ein Bote brachte ein großes Kuvert, es war mit Peter Axon`s Absender versehen. 

"Sie sollten es öffnen", forderte Elsinger Anton auf. 

Anton fand einige Bilder und einen langen Brief. Nachdem er ihn durchgelesen hatte, spürte er wie seine Knie und Hände zitterten. Er sah Elsinger an: "Was hat das ganze zu bedeuten?" 

Elsinger erzählte Anton über das Gespräch mit Peter. Anton konnte es kaum glauben. 

"Ich hatte mit meinem Informanten vereinbart, dass er sich gestern bei mir melden sollte", fuhr Elsinger fort. "Das tat er aber nicht." 

Er überreichte Elsinger eine russische Zeitung. Anton schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich fürchte, meine Russischkenntnisse reichen dafür nicht aus." 

Elsinger schlug die Zeitung in der Mitte auf und zeigte Anton ein Bild. "Mein Informant", kommentierte er es. "Laut diesem Artikel wurde er bei einer Schießerei getötet. Eine weitere Person wurde verletzt und gefangengenommen, auf die möglicherweise Peter Axons Beschreibung passt." 

"Was ist mit Lindsay?", wollte Anton wissen. 

"Tut mir leid Anton," antwortete Elsinger nach einer kurzen Pause, "darüber habe ich keine Informationen. Ich versuche noch immer Kontakt nach Archangelsk aufzunehmen. Ich vermute aber, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befindet." 

"Wir müssen irgend etwas unternehmen", beschloß Anton und sah Elsinger an. "Und ich fürchte, ich brauche dafür Ihre Hilfe." 

**>>> 11. Kapitel <<<**

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden in Archangelsk, als ein kleiner Laster mit Peter Axon an Bord auf den Hof der Gefängnisanstalt fuhr. Einige Gefangenen starrten gespannt auf den Neuankömmling. Sie fingen an zu reden, Unruhe kam auf, bis einer der Gefängniswärter in die Luft schoss. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. 

Peter bekam von alledem kaum etwas mit. Seit der Schießerei hatte er nur ab und zu das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, seine schwere Schusswunde an der Schulter wurde nur notdürftig verbunden. 

Die Gefängniswärter wechselten seine Kleidung gegen eine Gefängnisuniform und waren ihn in eine Zelle, die bereits mit zwei anderen Häftlingen belegt war. Es war stockdunkel und Peter konnte sich nur schwer orientieren. Er wollte aufstehen, aber wieder gewann die Bewusstlosigkeit Überhand. 

**>>> 12. Kapitel <<<**

Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Anton am nächsten Morgen sein Büro. Elsinger hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet. Es gab auch immer noch keine genaueren Informationen über Lindsay oder Peter. Anton tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Peter und Lindsay waren ihm im Laufe der Jahre ans Herz gewachsen. Sie waren mehr als Kollegen, sie waren Freunde. 

Anton schüttelte den Kopf. Warum waren Peter und Lindsay mit den Informationen nicht zu ihm gekommen? Wie er es drehte und wendete, er verstand es nicht. Aber es musste einen Grund geben, und den wollte er herausfinden. 

Nach der Unterhaltung mit Elsinger rief Anton für den nächsten Tag Curtis Rollins, Ray Donahue und Claire Davison für eine Lagebesprechung zusammen. Keiner wusste noch um was es ging, doch Antons Plan war klar: Nach Archangelsk zu fliegen und herausfinden, was geschehen war. Er hoffte so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort von Elsinger zu bekommen. 

**>>> 13. Kapitel <<<**

Als Peter am nächsten Tag das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, brauchte er lange, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, bis ihm der Schusswechsel am vergangen Tag einfiel. Was war mit Lindsay, war sie ebenfalls hier ? Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Schulter schmerzte. Es war kalt, und die dünne Gefängnisuniform trug nicht dazu bei, diesen Umstand zu ändern. 

Als Peter versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde ihm erneut schwarz vor den Augen. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und blieb bei Bewusstsein. Er sah sich in der Zelle um. Fahles Licht erhellte den Raum. Seine zwei Mitgefangenen, der eine stämmig und großgewachsen, der andere klein und hager, schliefen noch. Der Raum war leicht oval und nicht größer als 3 x 3 Meter. Es gab eine dreckige Toilette und ein noch dreckigeres Waschbecken. Statt Betten gab es nur Matratzen und dünne Leinentücher zum Zudecken. 

Peter stand auf und ging wacklig zum Waschbecken. Er schaute in einen kleine Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war dreckig, auf seiner Stirn klaffte eine 3 cm große Rissquetschwunde. Peter wollte den Wasserhahn aufdrehen, doch dieser funktionierte nicht. "Na großartig", murmelte er. 

"Der hat noch nie funktioniert", hörte er plötzlich in einem russisch-englischen Dialekt. 

Peter erschrak und drehte sich um. Zu schnell, wie sich herausstellte, denn er verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte zu stürzen. Sein Mitgefangener, der kleinere, fing ihn noch rechtzeitig auf und stützte ihn. Er war stärker als er aussah. Peter nickte ihm dankend zu. Der Gefangene half ihm auf seine Matratze. 

"Roman, Roman Seberle", stellte er sich vor. "Peter Axon", er reichte Roman die Hand. 

Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. "Kann ich mir mal kurz ihre Wunde ansehen?" fragte Roman schließlich. "Keine Angst, ich kenn mich mit so was aus, ich habe mal als Sanitäter für mein Vaterland gedient", sagte er mit einem leichten Sarkasmus. Peter nickte zögerlich. 

"Also, was machen Sie hier, Sie sehen mir nicht wie ein Schwerverbrecher aus ... oder wie ein Mörder", fragte Roman, "oder?". 

Peter lachte kurz auf. "Nein ... ähm nein", antwortete Peter. "Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht." 

Nun war es Roman der lächelte: "Nun etwas muss es gewesen sein. Drogenhandel? Waffenschmuggel?" 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte eigentlich niemandem sagen, warum er hier war, aber allein konnte er es sowieso nicht schaffen. "Ich suche nach jemandem, einen Freund, einen Wissenschaftler, ich glaube er ist hier." 

Roman schaute ihn verduzt an: "Und dafür lassen sie sich abknallen?" Peter schloss die Augen. Er bereute es jetzt schon, jemandem davon erzählt zu haben. 

"Wie sieht ihr Freund aus?", fragte Roman, "vielleicht, habe ich ihn ja schon mal gesehen." 

Peter zögerte. Er wollte und konnte keinem trauen. 

"Jetzt kommen sie schon", Roman wurde langsam ungeduldig, "ich arbeite ab und zu an der Gulaschkanone, und kenne jede Menge Leute." 

Schließlich nickte Peter. "Sein Name ist Connor, Connor Doyle, er 1,80 m groß, schwarze kurze Haare, mager, gebildet und ... er ist Wissenschaftler." 

Roman lächelte: "War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Sie hatten Glück, die Kugel ging glatt durch die Schulter durch, aber die Wunde hat sich etwas infiziert, ich werde versuchen etwas Alkohol aufzutreiben, das müsste schlimmeres verhindern. Und was ihren Freund betrifft, ich glaube da lässt sich auch was machen." 

Peter schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er wollte weiter auf Romans Andeutungen eingehen, aber da wurde plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen. Zwei Gefängniswärter betraten den Raum. 

"Roman, mitkommen, du wirst zum Kartoffelschälen gebraucht.", sagt der eine, er lächelte falsch, als er Peter sah. Peter kannte dieses Lächeln zu gut, es erinnerte ihn an Elsinger. So schnell sie kamen, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

Mittlerweile war auch Peter`s zweiter Mitgefangener aufgewacht und benützte die Toilette. Wenigstens die funktionierte. "Mein Name ist Peter Axon", stellte sich Peter vor. 

"Ich weiß, ich bin ja nicht schwerhörig", antworte der Häftling. "Lev", sagte er schließlich und legte sich wieder auf seine Matratze. 

Er sah Peter lange an bevor er seine Augen schloss. Peter wollte es ihm gleichtun, als plötzlich erneut die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Die beiden Wärter von vorhin stürmten die Zelle, packten Peter am Arm und zerrten ihn nach draußen. Irgendwie hatte Peter das Gefühlt, dass er nicht Kartoffel schälen musste. 

**>>> 14. Kapitel <<<**

Lindsay fühlte sich leer. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was mit Peter war. Einige der Gruppe hielten auf dem Hügel Ausschau nach ihm, aber ohne Erfolg und seit der Schießerei waren alle vorsichtiger geworden. Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung. Tròfchêck, und damit der Anführer der Widerstandsgruppe war tot, viele waren aus Angst in den tiefen Wald zurück gekehrt. 

Am liebsten wäre sie in die Stadt gegangen um ihren Laptop zu holen oder um Anton anzurufen. Aber dies war unmöglich. Nach Aussagen einiger Anhänger der Widerstandsgruppe war die ganze Stadt von Militär und Polizei besetzt. Lindsay konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. 

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Lindsay viele Kollegen und Kolleginnen verloren. Doch kein Verlust schmerzte so wie der von Connor Doyle. Keiner von beiden, weder Lindsay noch Connor, sprachen jemals offen über ihre Zuneigung zueinander. Doch sie spürten beide, dass es etwas gab, das sie verband. Nach seinem "Tod" fiel Lindsay in ein tiefes Loch. Damals gab sie Peter Schuld an der ganzen Sache, doch tief in ihr drinnen spürte sie, das es nicht stimmte. 

Sie hoffte im tiefsten Herzen, dass Peter noch am Leben war. Sie machte sich die größten Vorwürfe. Hannah schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und setzte sich neben Lindsay. 

"Keine Angst, ich glaube fest daran, dass er noch am Leben ist." Lindsay wusste, dass Hannah sie nur trösten wollte, aber es half, dass sie sich ein wenig besser fühlte. 

**>>> 15. Kapitel <<<**

Peter wurde in einen großen Raum geführt, in dem nicht mehr als ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Die zwei Wärter stießen Peter unsanft auf einen der beiden Stühle. Schließlich betrat ein stämmiger großer Mann den Raum. Nachdem er Peter eindringlich ansah, schickte er einen der Wärter hinaus. 

"Oberleutnant Juri Mikláz", stellte er sich vor. "Und sie sind Peter Axon, wie ich ihrem Personalausweis entnehmen konnte. Also, was machen sie hier?". 

Peter schwieg. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte Angst. "Urlaub?", sagt er schließlich und erntete damit einen Schlag in die Magengrube von dem Wärter, der noch immer neben ihm stand. Krümmend vor Schmerzen richtete er sich wieder auf. 

Mikláz redete weiter, als wäre nicht passiert: "Nun, ich frage noch mal, warum sind sie hier? Und überlegen sie sich ihre Antwort gut, bevor sie antworten. Ich sehe es nicht gerne wenn Gefangene bereits beim "Einstellungsgespräch" sterben. Was hatten sie auf dem Hügel zu suchen? Und warum waren sie mit Professor Tròfchêck dort? Was hat die Extremistengruppe als nächstes vor?" 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte auf diese Fragen nicht antworten. Wieder erhielt er einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Er ging zu Boden. Mikláz tauchte über seinem Gesicht auf, starrte Peter an und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Das reicht für heute", sagte er zu dem Wärter, "bringen sie ihn zurück in seine Zelle und sorgen sie dafür dass er beim Ausgang in die frische Luft kommt, er sieht etwas blass aus." 

Mikláz grinste. Dann sagte er zu Peter: "Sie haben drei Tage Zeit sich zu überlegen, warum sie hier sind. Dann werde ich sie erneut fragen. Sollte ich keine Antwort bekommen, werde ich an ihnen ein Exampel statuieren, mal sehen was die Extremistengruppe davon hält." Bevor er ging trat Mikláz Peter erneut in die Magengrube. Peter verlor das Bewusstsein. 

**>>> 16. Kapitel <<<**

Peter wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos war. Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er Roman neben sich sitzen. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch sein Magen schmerzte und ihm wurde übel. 

Roman sah es und reichte ihm eine Schüssel: "Sie hatten Glück, nicht jeder überlebt Mikláz Unterhaltungen. Ich habe ihnen etwas Suppe aus der Küche mitgenommen. Sie sollten etwas davon zu sich nehmen." Peter ging es mittlerweile besser und nahm sie dankend an. 

"Ich habe übrigens gute Nachrichten", sprach Roman weiter. "Ich denke, ich habe ihren Freund gefunden." 

Peter starrte ihn an. Roman setzte fort: "Er befindet sich in Zellenblock C. Scheint eine wichtige Person zu sein. Ich habe ihm heute sein Essen gebracht. Wir haben für heute Nachmittag beim Ausgang einen Treffpunkt vereinbart. Aber nicht ich werde kommen, sondern sie. Er weiß noch nicht, dass sie hier sind." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter: "Ich muss gleich in die Wäscherei. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden am Ausgang des Zellentrakts. Ich warte auf sie." 

Peter konnte es nicht glauben: "Warum tun sie das?" Roman stand auf und ging in der Zelle auf und ab: "Sie erinnern mich an jemanden ... an mich. Mein Vater arbeitete vor Jahren für die russische Regierung. Seine Projekte waren immer strenggeheim. Irgendwann war er verschwunden. Auf der Suche nach ihm bin ich hier gelandet. Ich erfuhr, dass mein Vater tatsächlich hier saß, aber wenige Wochen zuvor starb. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen dieses Schicksal ersparen." Peter lächelte. 

Plötzlich wurde die Türe der Zelle aufgerissen. Erneut steckte der Wärter von vorhin sein Kopf durch die Tür. Er hatte Lev im Schlepptau

"Roman mitkommen, die Wäsche wartet!", sagte er. Roman sprang auf, er war nicht gewillt ihm zu widersprechen. 

"Bis später" verabschiedete er sich von Peter. 

Peter legte sich wieder auf die Matratze. Er sah Lev an. Dieser hatte es sich mittlerweile gemütlich gemacht und die Augen geschlossen. 

"Sie sollten ihm nicht blind vertrauen", hörte Peter ihn sagen. Doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, war er eingeschlafen. 

**>>> 17. Kapitel <<<**

Anton betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Konferenzzimmer des mobilen Labors. Claire und Ray waren bereits da, kurz nach Anton traf auch Rollins ein. Anton sah immer wieder zur Türe. Er hatte noch nichts von Elsinger gehört, doch dieser wusste von der Besprechung und Anton hoffte, dass er noch rechtzeitig auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er brauchte seine Hilfe. 

"Erwarten sie jemanden, Anton?" unterbrach Ray schließlich die Stille. Geduld war nicht gerade seine Stärke. 

Anton schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir können auch ohne ihn anfangen", erwiderte er. 

"Was ist mit Peter und Lindsay?", gab Claire das Stichwort "werden sie bei diesem Fall nicht mitarbeiten?" 

Anton seufzte und überreichte allen Anwesenden Abzüge der Fotos, die ihm Peter zukommen lies und nahm dann Platz. Er rieb sich die Schläfen, dieser Fall bereitete ihm jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen. 

Keiner der Anwesenden konnte etwas mit den Bildern anfangen. Curtis blickte Anton fragend an. Anton räusperte sich und nahm die Fernbedienung in die Hand. Eines der Bilder erschien vergrößert auf dem großen Bildschirm. Alle starrten es verwirrt an. 

Claire war die erste, die Connor Doyle auf dem Bild entdeckte. Sie wurde leichenblass: "Du meine Güte, Connor!!!", sie begann an zu stammeln "wo... woher stammen die... diese Bilder?" 

Anton begann zu erzählen: "Peter erhielt diese Bilder vor einigen Tagen von einer unbekannten Person. Eines davon erkannte er wieder." Er zögerte kurz. "Es stammt aus der O.S.I.R.-Datenbank um genauer zu sein aus Fall Nummer # 3 2 1-1 4 7." 

"Archangelsk", murmelte Ray. Anton nickte. 

Rollins meldete sich zu Wort: "Ich verstehe das nicht, Elsinger musste doch davon wissen, warum hat er nie ein Team nach Archangelsk gesendet?" 

Anton schaute zur Tür, dies war eigentlich SEIN Stichwort. Er seufzte. "Diese Frage stellte sich Peter auch und stattete Elsinger vor ... Tagen einen Besuch ab." "Und?", fragte Ray? 

Anton stand auf: "Nicht Doyle hatte damals in Archangelsk die Detonation ausgelöst. Es war ein von Elsinger entsandtes BETA-Team das sämtliche Reglerschalter Stunden zuvor manipulierte. Erst als das gesamte Team in Sicherheit war, sprengten sie das Gebäude in die Luft. Einige Stunden später erhielt Elsinger einen Anruf, dass Connor zwar die Explosion, nicht aber den Ausbruch des Parasiten überlebte. 

Erst zwei Jahre später erfuhr er durch diese Fotos", Anton zeigt auch die Videowand "das diese Geschichte gelogen war. Vermutlich sein falscher Stolz hielt ihn davon ab, dieser Geschichte nachzugehen." 

**>>> 18. Kapitel <<<**

Unsanft wurde Peter zwei Stunden später aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Unruhe war vor der Zelle aufgetreten. 

"Ausgang" hörte er Lev sagen, der ihn am Ärmel hochzog und auf die Beine half. 

Peter fühlte sich schwach. Ihm war übel und er glaubte Fieber zu haben. Aber das bevorstehende Treffen mit Connor stärkte seinen Willen. Dankend nickte er Lev zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Zelle. Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, bis sie ins Freie gelangten. Es war bitterkalt, die Sonne war inzwischen hinter den Gefängnismauern verschwunden. 

Endlich sah Peter Roman. Erstaunlicherweise drückte dieser ihm seine Jacke in die Hand. 

"Ich glaube die gehört ihnen, passen sie gut darauf auf", sagte er nur. 

Peter lächelte, aber hatte im Hinterkopf immer noch Levs Worte: "Sie sollten ihm nicht blind vertrauen" Peter versuchte vorerst nicht daran zu denken. Er brauche ihn. Sie gingen eine Weile im Hof auf und ab. Doch Peter wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich an Roman: "Wo ist er?" 

Roman lächelte. Er deute auf einen Bretterstapel. "Bleiben sie nicht so lange, sonst könnten die Wärter Verdacht schöpfen. Es ist bereits dunkel, und sie können nicht den ganzen Hof überblicken, aber besser ist besser." 

Peter nickte dankend und marschierte los. Als er dem Bretterstapel näher kam, sah er ihn. Er war mager geworden, hatte einen 3Tage-Bart und zersauste Haare. Peter konnte es nicht glauben, eine Welle von nicht zu beschreiben Gefühlen überwältige ihn als er sagte: "Connor!" 

**>>> 19. Kapitel <<<**

Als Anton seine Ausführungen beendet hatte blickte er gespannt in die Runde. Er hoffte auf eine Reaktion, aber er sah nur betroffene und sprachlose Gesichter. 

Vor allem Claire konnte das alles nur schwer begreifen. Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf: "Anton, was ist mit Peter und Lindsay?", sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, und ihr Gefühl lies sie leider selten im Stich. 

Anton schloss die Augen: "Peter beschloss, nachdem er die Bilder erhalten hatte, und ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Elsinger geführt hatte, nach Archangelsk zu fliegen. Lindsay schloss sich ihm an. Er hinterlies mit diese Bilder und einen Brief mit einer Erklärung. In diesem stand, dass er sich mit einem Kontaktmann Elsingers, einem Mitglied des BETA-Teams, treffen und sich anschließend bei mir melden würde. 

Gestern Abend erhielt ich Besuch ... von Frank. Er zeigte mir einen Bericht aus einer russischen Zeitung. Laut diesem Artikel wurde sein Informant bei einer Schießerei getötet." Anton atmete tief durch. "Ein weiterer wurde verletzt und gefangengenommen, auf den Peter Axons Beschreibung passt." 

"Oh Gott", sagte Claire, "und ... was ist mit Lindsay?" Anton sah sie an: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe sie ist in Sicherheit. 

Ray meldete sich zu Wort: "Ich nehme an, sie wollen ein Team nach ...". Er beendet den Satz nicht und starrte zur Tür: "Frank!!!" 

Elsinger hatte das Konferenzzimmer betreten. "Schön sie alle wieder zu sehen", sagte er und setzte sein falsches Lächeln auf. 

**>>> 20. Kapitel <<<**

Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob Connor ihn gehört hatte. Doch dann drehte dieser sich langsam um. Er hatte sich stark verändert. Fünf Jahre Archangelsk hatten seine Spuren hinterlassen. 

Connors Mine war finster, er blickte Peter lange an. Doch dann bildeten seine Lippen ein Lächeln. "Oh Gott", flüsterte Connor leise. 

**>>> 21. Kapitel <<<**

Lindsay war den Tränen nahe, als Hannah ihr die gute Nachricht überbrachte. Eine Spähertrupp hatte Peter vor einer Stunde im Hof des Gefängnisses entdeckt. Er lebte!!! Lindsay schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel. 

Sie wandte sich an Hannah: "Wir müssen ihn da rausholen." Hannah wusste das. Doch so leicht wie Lindsay sich das vorstellte, war es nicht. Allein hatten sie keine Chancen. Sie mussten auf Hilfe warten. 

"Lindsay, ich muss ihnen ein Geständnis machen", sagte sie schließlich. 

Lindsay sah sie verwirrt an. 

Hannah fuhr weiter: "Kurz vor seinem Tod gab mir Pavel die Kontaktadresse von Frank Elsinger. Sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, sollte ich ihn verständigen. 

Ich habe ihn vor einer halben Stunde kontaktiert. Er weiß was passiert ist. Auch, dass Peter inhaftiert wurde und lebt" 

Lindsay war außer sich: "Warum, warum haben sie mir nicht früher davon erzählt?" Sie starrte Hannah ungläubig an. 

"Ich wollte zunächst sicher gehen, ob Peter noch am Leben ist", antwortete Hannah. Sie gab Lindsay die Hand: "Wir können ihn da rausholen, aber nicht allein. Elsinger wird schon morgen Abend mit Verstärkung hier eintreffen. Erst dann können wir Peter befreien." Sie sah Lindsay in die Augen. "Wir werden es schaffen!" Sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann schloss sie Lindsay in die Arme. 

**>>> 22. Kapitel <<<**

Für einen Augenblick waren für Peter die Strapazen der letzten Tage vergessen. Überglücklich sah er den Mann an, den er vier Jahre lang für tot hielt. 

Connor schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich als er fragte:" Was zum Teufel machen sie hier? 

Peter musste kurz lachen. Mit einer solchen oder ähnlichen Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. 

Doch Connor war gar nicht zu lachen zu Mute: "Sie hätten niemals kommen dürfen, es ist viel zu gefährlich." 

Peter seufzte. Diesen Satz hatte er in den letzten Tagen schon zu oft gehört. 

Peter sah Connor an: "Connor, ... ich ... ." Peter fiel es schwer die passenden Worte zu finden. Schließlich begann er zu erzählen. Von den Ereignissen nach Archangelsk, von seinem Gespräch mit Elsinger, von Tròfchêck, Hannah und den Ereignissen der letzten Tagen. "Solange auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass sie noch am Leben waren, musste ich dieser Sache nachgehen." 

Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich habe mir Jahre lang die schrecklichsten Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie im Stich ließ, ich wollte diesen Fehler nicht noch mal begehen." 

"Peter ...", Connor schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er Peter eindringlich an: "Peter, als Leiter des Teams hatte ich vor vier Jahren eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und die war, mich zu opfern um das Team zu retten, und das hat sie miteingeschlossen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung bis heute nicht bereut, wenngleich meine Situation die letzten vier Jahre nicht leicht war." 

Peter schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Das bedeutet, sie haben sich mit dieser Situation abgefunden?" 

Connor wurde sehr nachdenklich als er sagte: "Ich habe mir in den letzten Jahren nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als nach Hause zu kommen. Die Hoffnung, dass mein Traum in Erfüllung geht, hat mich am Leben gehalten. Aber tief in mir drinnen weiß ich, das dies nicht möglich ist." 

"Warum?", fragte Peter. 

Connor machte eine Handbewegung, die dem Gefängnis galt: "Darum! Dieses Gefängnis ist eine einzige Festung, keiner hat jemals einen Ausbruch geschafft, jedenfalls nicht lebend." 

Peter sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Noch nie hatte er Connor Doyle so pessimistisch gesehen. "Noch ist nicht aller Tage Ende", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. "Lindsay findet sicher einen Ausweg, um uns hier rauszuholen.", er versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl er selbst nicht daran glaubte. 

Plötzlich hellte sich Connors Mine auf: "Lindsay ... Lindsay ist hier?" 

Peter nickte: "Sie kam mit mir nach Archangelsk." 

"Wo, wo ist sie? Ist sie OK?", Connor wurde plötzlich sehr unruhig. 

"Sie war bei Hannah während der Schießerei, es geht ihr gut", versuchte Peter ihn zu beruhigen. Insgeheim machte er sich selber Sorgen um sie, er wusste nicht ganz und gar nicht, ob sie in Ordnung war. Aber er hoffte auf Hannah, die sie in Sicherheit brachte. 

"Connor", sprach Peter weiter, "ich weiß nicht wie diese Sache ausgehen wird, aber ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass wir sie alle sehr vermissen. Ich glaube fest an unsere Rettung und ich denke wir sollten uns bereit halten, für alle Fälle." Connor nickte. 

Plötzlich hörten beide einen Pfiff aus Richtung Gefängnishof. Peter stockte einen Moment lang der Atem, doch es war nur Roman, der Peter zum Aufbrechen aufforderte. 

Peter sah Connor noch ein letztes Mal an und sagte "Ich gehe dann mal. Treffen wir uns morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" 

Connor zögerte kurz sagte dann aber in Gedanken versunken: "Ja, morgen um die gleiche Zeit." Peter wandte sich ab zum Gehen. "Peter", hörte er Connor sagen und drehte sich noch einmal um, "Danke, danke für alles." Peter lächelte. 

Als er eine halbe Stunde später in seiner Zelle lag, dachte er noch lange an alte Zeiten zurück. Das erste Mal seit langem quälten ihn keine Alpträume. 

**>>> 23. Kapitel <<<**

Anton fluchte leichte. Elsinger liebte ruhmvolle Auftritte und auch dieses Mal schien er es geschafft zu haben. Elsinger sah sich im Konferenzzimmer um, als hätte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Schließlich nahm er genüsslich am Tischende Platz. 

Schließlich platzte Ray der Kragen. "Was zum Teufel geht hier vor." 

Elsinger lächelte. "Ich habe vor einer guten halbe Stunde mit meiner Informantin gesprochen. Peter wurde gesehen. Lebend", erklärte Elsinger. "Was ist mit Lindsay?", wollte Claire wissen, "ist sie in Ordnung?" Elsinger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Sie befindet sich in Sicherheit", sagte er kurz und bündig. 

Anton breitete die Arme aus: "Und das bedeutet?". Elsinger war noch nie großzügig mit Informationen, wie sie auch in diesem Fall herausstellte. "Verdammt, jetzt reden sie schon!", Antons Nerven waren bis aufs äußerste gespannt. 

"Ich konnte auch nicht mehr rausfinden", sagte Elsinger schließlich, "die Verbindung war ziemlich schlecht. Das ist die Wahrheit, ob sie mir es glauben oder nicht." Ich weiß nur, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Archangelsk fliegen sollten, um ... 

"Was bedeutet WIR?", unterbrach ihn Rollins, "ich dachte sie arbeiten nicht mehr für das O.S.I.R." 

Elsinger atmete tief durch: "Glauben sie mir, ich reiß mich nicht darum nach Archangelsk zu fliegen und mir den Hintern abzufrieren, aber Anton hat mich darum gebeten." 

"Und ich dachte, sie machen es um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.", sagte Claire. 

Elsinger redete unbeirrt weiter: "Unser Flugzeug starte in zwei Stunden. Wir werden uns mit meiner Informantin in einem Vorort etwas außerhalb von Archangelsk treffen. Dort werden wir dann die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen. 

"Und darf man fragen, wer ihre Informantin ist?", frage Ray. 

Elsinger stutze kurz, aber früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren: "Dr. Hannah Guskova. Von ihr erhielt Peter auch diese Bilder." 

"Hannah?", fragte Claire verwirrt, "aber wieso .. ich meine?" 

"Und wer ist diese Hannah, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Rollins. Anton klärte ihn auf: "Sie war die einzige Wissenschaftlerin - des russischen Teams, das als erstes in Archangelsk vor Ort war - die überlebte. Ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört, bis heute..." 

Anton sah Elsinger an. "Ich denke, Hannah sollte das Wie und Warum selber erklären", sagte Elsinger, "zumal ich es selber nicht genau kenne." 

Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Aber eines weiß ich genau. Das was uns erwartet, wird kein Honigschlecken. Wenn jemand von ihnen aussteigen will, dann sollte er es jetzt tun." Elsinger sah durch die Runde. "Gut, dann eben nicht. Wir sehen und in zwei Stunden am Flughafen ... und packen sie warme Unterwäsche ein." Dann stand er auf und wandte sich zur Tür. 

"Frank?" Elsinger sah Anton an. "Wissen sie, was mit Connor ist?" Elsinger schüttelte den Kopf und verlies das mobile Labor. 

"Arschloch", kommentierte Ray. "Anton, vertrauen sie ihm?", fragte Claire. 

Anton zögere kurz. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er schließlich. "aber ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Wahl." Er sah seine Freunde an. "Ich weiß nicht was uns erwartet, aber ich denke, solange die Chance besteht, dass Peter ... und Connor ... noch am Leben sind, sollte wir sie nützen." 

**>>> 24. Kapitel <<<**

Lindsay hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen. Immer wieder musste sie an Peter denken. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Erst gegen 6 Uhr schlief sie ein, wurde aber bereits 1 Stunde später von Hannah geweckt. Sie brachte ihr eine Tasse Kaffe und setzte sich neben sie. 

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sie ins Gefängnis zu schleusen", sagte sie. 

Lindsay war einen Moment lang perplex. "Wie?", fragte sie. 

"Eine kleine Gruppe von Frauen des Dorfes arbeitet jeden Tag im Gefängnis - in der Küche oder in der Wäscherei", erklärte ihr Hannah. "Ich habe mit meiner Freundin Maria, vereinbart, dass Sie sie heute begleiten. Das gibt ihnen die Möglichkeit, eventuell ihren Freund zu sehen und ihm sogar eine Nachricht zu überbringen." 

Lindsay willigt ein. Sie musste Peter einfach sehen. 

"Es könnte gefährlich werden", sprach Hannah weiter, "aber wenn sie meinen und Marias Anweisungen folgen, wird nichts passieren. Sagen sie so wenig möglich. Und schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit der Wachmänner. Sollten sie Peter ... oder Connor ... sehen, verhalten sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich. Sonst würden sie sich und ihren Freund gefährden. 

Lindsay sah Hannah an: "Ich bin bereit." 

"Gut", Hannah lächelte, "ich bring ihnen etwas zum Anziehen, und dann bringe ich sie zu Maria." 

Sie machte sich bereits auf den Weg, als sie sich noch mal zu ihr umdrehte: "Verdammt noch mal, seinen sie bloß vorsichtig." Dann schritt sie durch die Tür. 

**>>> 25. Kapitel <<<**

Eine Spur von Desorientiertheit durchfuhr Peter als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte. Er sah zu Lev und Roman, die beide noch schliefen. Er seufzte und stand auf. Peter fühlte sich noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber es ging ihm bereits wesentlich besser als einen Tag zuvor. 

Es war empfindlich kalt in der Zelle und Peter versuchte sich durch leichte Dehnungsübungen aufzuwärmen. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Kichern. 

"Ballet?", fragte Roman und stand auf. 

Peter musste unwillkürlich mitlachen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Humor ist ein gutes Zeichen", sagte Roman. "Für was", antwortete Peter. 

"Dass sie noch nicht aufgegeben haben", sagte Roman. 

"Da haben sie recht", erwiderte Peter "das habe ich auch nicht." 

**>>> 26. Kapitel <<<**

Lindsay hatte Angst, die ungewohnte Umgebung machte sie nervös. Maria kam lächelnd zu ihr. Sie war kaum älter als 20, aber eine selbstbewusste, junge Frau. 

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie Lindsay. Lindsay nickte. "Sie machen ihre Sache sehr gut", ermunterte sie Maria. "Der Tisch sollte langsam gedeckt werden. Wollen Sie mir dabei helfen? Dann können Sie mir auch über Ihre beiden Freunde erzählen." "Ja, sehr gerne", erwiderte Lindsay und ging mit Maria in den Speisesaal. 

Eine halbe Stunde später wurden die ersten Häftlinge reingeführt. Lindsays Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Immer wieder sah sie zur Tür rüber, in der Hoffnung Peter ... oder Connor ... zu sehen. Sie hatte eine kleine Nachricht geschrieben, die sie unter ihrem Ärmel versteckte. Aber es wurde immer später und später und langsam gab sie die Hoffnung auf. 

Plötzlich zupfte sie Hannah am Ärmel und deutete mit ihrem Kopf zur Türe. Lindsay sah sie verwirrt an, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Maria ein Foto von Connor und Peter zeigte. 

Ihr stockte der Atem als sie zögernd zur Türe sah und für kurze Zeit trafen sich Lindsays und Peters Blicke. Am liebsten hätte sie losgeschrieen, doch Hannah erkannte ihren Gedanken und mahnte sie zur Ruhe. Lindsay nickte und gab weiter Essen aus. 

**>>> 27. Kapitel <<<**

Peter traute seinen Augen kaum, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Lindsay war, bis er vor ihr stand. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war. 

Sie gab ihm eine Schüssel mit Suppe und lächelte ihm unbemerkt zu. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ging weiter. Er nahm neben Roman am anderen Ende des Raumes Platz. Erst da sah er dass Lindsay ihm einen kleine Zettel zugesteckt hatte. Unbemerkt lies er ihn in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Er wollte ihn erst in seiner Zelle lesen. 

Roman runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Nun, wer war sie?" Peter sah in verwirrt an. "Kommen sie schon", redete Roman weiter, "dass sah doch ein Blinder, dass sie beide sich kennen." 

Peter wurde aschfahl im Gesicht. Roman lächelte: "Hey das war ein Scherz. Ich war früher Taschenspieler. Ich sah, dass sie ihnen einen Zettel zusteckte." 

Peter atmete tief durch bevor er antwortete: "Lindsay kam mit mir nach Archangelsk um nach unserem Freund zu suchen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich wusste bis zu diesem Moment nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt." 

Roman lächelte ihm zu: "Sie scheinen sie sehr gerne zu haben." 

Peter seufzte: "Wir sind nichts weiter als sehr gute Freunde, das ist alles." 

"Glauben Sie, dass Lindsay sie rausholen wird?", fragte Roman. 

Peter schwieg, denn er konnte keine Antwort geben, die er selbst nicht kannte. 

**>>> 28. Kapitel <<<**

Erst am späten Abend verlies der Laster mit Lindsay das Gefängnis. Lindsay war erschöpft aber überglücklich. In sicherer Entfernung wechselte sie aufs Pferd und ritt mit Maria zurück zu den Baracken der Widerstandsgruppe. 

Immer wieder drehte Maria sich zu Lindsay zurück: "Alles in Ordnung? Sie haben nicht viel geredet, seit wir das Gefängnis verlassen haben." 

Lindsay nickte: "Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Maria, danke für ihre Hilfe." 

Maria lächelte ihr zu. "Ich glaube fest daran, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden wird. Sollten sie meine Hilfe noch mal benötigen, werde ich da sein." 

"Danke", flüsterte Lindsay. 

Eine gute halbe Stunde erreichten sie die Baracken. Maria hielt Lindsays Pferd an. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lindsay als sie Marias beunruhigten Blick sah. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Maria, "es ist so still." 

Sie stieg vom Pferd, Lindsay folgte ihr auf Zehenspitzen zu einer der Baracken. Vorsichtig spähten sie durch den Türschlitz in den großen Raum. 

"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lindsay und betrat die Baracke. "Anton, Claire, Ray!!!" Lindsay liefen Tränen über die Wangen. 

**>>> 29. Kapitel <<<**

"Lindsay war hier?" Connor konnte es kaum glauben. "Sind sie sicher?" Peter nickte. Er gab Connor den Zettel. 

"Wir konnten leider kein Wort miteinander wechseln. Aber ich denke, es geht ihr gut." 

"Ich hoffe es", antwortete Connor sorgvoll und las die Nachricht

_HALTEN SIE DURCH, WIR HOLEN SIE DA RAUS !!! PS: SCHÖNE GRÜSSE AN CONNOR !!!_

Connor musste beim letzten Satz schmunzeln: "Woher? ..." 

"Ich weiß es nicht", antworte Peter, "vielleicht hat sie einfach nur gut geraten." 

Er trat näher an Connor ran. "Ich glaube Lindsay. Sie findet einen Weg, uns hier rauszuholen." 

Connor schüttelte den Kopf: "Der ewige Optimist. Aber ich hoffe sie haben recht. Ich habe genug von Sibirien und diesem Gefängnis." Connor trat gegen einen Stein und schwieg. 

"Connor?", fragte Peter, "was ist passiert? Ich meine, nachdem ich sie alleine gelassen habe?" 

Connor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann mich kaum noch an etwas erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich den letzten Hebel zog und zu Gott betete, dass sie bereits das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Ich erwartete einen Knall und schloss die Augen. Aber nichts, nichts geschah." Connor machte eine Pause. "Dieser Parasit bereitete mir wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Schließlich verlor ich das Bewusstsein. An die nächsten Wochen kann ich mich nur wie durch einen Schleier erinnern: Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, ... Und irgendwann bin ich hier gelandet." 

"Und sie haben nie Beschwerde eingelegt?", fragte Peter. 

Connor lachte: "Immer wenn ich meinen Mund aufmachte, steckte man mich für eine Woche in Einzelhaft." 

Es fing an zu schneien. "Lassen sie uns gehen", sagte Peter, "wir sehen uns morgen." Connor nickte. 

**>>> 30. Kapitel <<<**

In einer dicken Decke eingehüllt versuchte sich Lindsay am Feuer aufzuwärmen. Claire brachte ihr eine große Tasse heißen Kakao. 

"Wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte sie Lindsay und setzte sich neben sie. 

"Besser, jetzt wo sie da sind", sagte Lindsay und versuchte zu lächeln. 

"Lindsay?", fragte Claire "Wieso haben sie und Peter niemandem von ihrem Vorhaben unterrichtet? Dachten sie wirklich, sie würden es alleine schaffen?" 

Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf: "Wir wollten in niemandem eine falsche Hoffnung wecken, das ist alles." Hätten wir gewusst, was passiert, wären wir niemals allein hier hergekommen. Ich wünschte mir fast, Peter hätte diese Bilder nicht bekommen. Aber gleichzeitig schäme ich mich dafür. Jahrelang habe ich mir gewünscht, die Geschehnisse in Archangelsk rückgängig machen zu können. Und jetzt, jetzt werde ich nicht EINEN Freund finden, sondern vielleicht noch einen Zweiten verlieren." Lindsay brach in Tränen aus. 

Claire nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten. "Noch ist es nicht zu spät", sagte sie schließlich. "Peter zählt auf uns. ... Und Connor, sollte er sich wirklich noch am Leben sein. Wir werden es schaffen, ganz bestimmt." 

Unbemerkt betrat Anton den Raum und nahm neben Lindsay und Claire Platz. "Und?", fragte Lindsay neugierig. Anton atmete tief durch. "Morgen um 18 Uhr geht's los," sagte er schließlich. 

"Wie werden wir vorgehen?", fragte Claire. Anton räusperte sich: "Wir warten bis die Gefangenen auf den Hof geführt wurden. Dann werden wir einen Sprengsatz zünden. Das müsste die Wachmänner ablenken, und für genug Tumult sorgen. Wir haben nicht lange Zeit, aber es müsste reichen um Peter da rauszuholen." 

Anton sah zu Lindsay: "Sie müssen noch einmal versuchen, Peter eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er muss sich bereit halten. Wir werden morgen nicht viel Zeit haben. Jede überflüssige Minute würde die Gefahr von Toten und Verletzten erhöhen." 

Lindsay nickte. "Ich verstehe." Sie hatte gehofft, nicht noch mal das Gefängnis betreten zu müssen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. 

"Ich bete zu Gott, dass alles klappen wird", sagte Anton. 

**>>> 31. Kapitel <<<**

Lindsay hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als der Laster am nächsten Tag auf das Gefängnisgelände fuhr. Der Plan klang einfach. Zu einfach fürchte sie. Maria drückte fest Lindsays Hand. Sie hatten in den vergangen zwei Tagen Freundschaft geschlossen und Lindsay war froh, dass sie bei ihr war. 

Auch Maria hatte heute keine leichte Aufgabe. Sie musste die beiden Wachmänner auf dem Beobachtungsturm während der Essensausgabe so lange ablenken, bis Rollins und Ray den Sprengsatz an der Mauer angebracht hatten. Beide Frauen waren sehr nervös, aber fest entschlossen. 

Der Vormittag verging rasend schnell. Immer wieder sah Lindsay auf die Uhr. Gegen 12 Uhr wurden die ersten Gefangenen in den Saal geführt. Maria holte zwei Essenstabletts und verlies den Raum. Lindsay nickte ihr noch ein mal zu und wünschte ihr viel Glück. 

Lindsay wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger und war froh, als auch Peter gegen 13 Uhr den Speisesaal betrat. Lindsay erschrak, Peter sah nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und er konnte sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihm. 

Ähnlich wie am Vortag konnte sie Peter unbemerkt gemeinsam mit seiner Suppenschüssel einen Zettel geben. Für kurze Zeit berührten sich ihre Hände. Lindsay hoffte, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war. Er blinzelte ihr zu, bevor er an seinem Tisch Platz nahm. Endlich kam auch Maria zu. Strahlend lächelte sie Lindsay an, der Plan hatte begonnen. 

**>>> 32. Kapitel <<<**

Nachdem Peter in seine Zelle zurück geführt wurde, las er Lindsays Zettel ein Mal kurz durch und lies ihn dann im Klo verschwinden. 

"Muss etwas wichtiges gewesen sein", riet Roman und sah Peter erwartungsvoll an. Peter sah in seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Lev kaum sichtbar seinen Kopf schüttelte. 

"Also", bohrte Roman nach "wann werden die sie aus diesem Loch herausholen." Wieder schüttelte Lev den Kopf. 

Peter atmete tief durch. "Morgen, 18 Uhr", log er schließlich. Er wollte und konnte Roman nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Lev wusste etwas, und das konnte Peter nicht ignorieren. 

Roman grinste und ließ sich auf seine Matratze fallen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube döste Peter ein. 

**>>> 33. Kapitel <<<**

Eine knappe Stunde später wurde Roman in die Waschküche gebracht. Mittlerweile hatte sich Peter an diese Prozedur gewöhnt, aber immer noch zuckte er zusammen wenn er einen der Wärter sah. Nicht zu Unrecht, wie sich zwei Stunden später herausstellte. 

Beide, sowohl Peter als auch Lev schraken hoch, als die Zellentüre aufgerissen wurde. Ehe er wusste was überhaupt los war wurde Peter erneut in den großen Raum geführt, den er bereits zu gut kennen gelernt hatte. 

Oberleutnant Juri Mikláz stand vor ihm und sah ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick an. Minuten des Schweigens vergingen als er endlich sagte: "So, so. Es gefällt ihnen bei uns also nicht." 

Peter sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nun", sprach Mikláz weiter "ihr Freund Roman erzählte mir, dass sie uns morgen verlassen wollen." Er deutete mit dem Kopf an die andere Seite des Raumes. 

Erst jetzt sah Peter, dass auch Roman anwesend war. Er sah zu Boden. Deutlich waren Spuren von Misshandlungen an seinem Gesicht zu sehen. 

Peter öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch Mikláz legte seinen Finger an die Lippen und markierte eine Psssssst. Peter zitterte am ganzen Körper, und das lag nicht an der Kälte. 

Mikláz drehte sich zu einem seiner Wärter um und sagte etwas auf russisch, das Peter nicht verstand. Roman wurde abgeführt. Er sah Peter noch mal an bevor er gesenkten Hauptes den Raum verlies. 

Mikláz winkte seinen zweiten Wärter zu sich. "Soll ich seinen Freund holen?", fragte dieser. 

Mikláz schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will diese Extremistengruppe endlich Ding fest mache. Jeder soll sich so verhalten wie immer. Nur ... werden wir dieses mal vorbereitet sein." Mikláz grinste. 

"Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte der Wärter und deutete auf Peter. 

Mikláz drückte ihm einen Schlagstock in die Hand. "Wenn sie mit ihm fertig sind, bringen sie ihn zurück in seine Zelle." 

Der Wärter nickte, Mikláz verlies den Raum. Peter schloss die Augen. 

**>>> 34. Kapitel <<<**

Immer wieder sah Anton ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit und Lindsay war noch nicht zurück. Er sah zu Elsinger rüber, der tat, als ginge ihm die ganze Sache nichts an. Anton schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, wie ihn die ganze Sache kalt lassen konnte. 

Anton erschrak, als Claire seine Schulter anfasste. "Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte sie, "Rollins hat eben gefunkt, dass die ersten Gefangenen auf den Hof geführt werden. Wir sollten los fahren." 

"Und Lindsay?", fragt Anton. "Sie ist so eben zurückgekommen, antwortete Claire." Anton nickte und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. 

**>>> 35. Kapitel <<<**

Peters Blick war getrübt, als er zur anderen Seite der Zelle sah. Er fühlte, wie ihm jemand eine kalte Kompresse auf die Stirn legte. 

"Sie hätten ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen." Peter erkannte Levs Stimme. 

"Wie konnten sie ihm nur sagen, dass die sie morgen da raus holen wollen?" 

Peter versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Zunge fühlte sich wie Blei an und seine Schmerzen machten es ihm unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren." Erst beim dritten Anlauf klappte es. 

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte er Lev, der in verwirrt ansah. "17:45", antworte er. 

"Ich habe Roman belogen", sagte Peter "nicht morgen, sondern heute um 18 werden meine Freunde kommen." 

Lev lächelte. "Nicht schlecht ... für einen Amerikaner." 

"Lev?", fragte Peter, "Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun." Lev nickte zögerlich ... 

**>>> 36. Kapitel <<<**

Connor marschierte den Hof unruhig rauf und runter. Immer wieder sah er zum Hauptgebäude, in der Hoffnung Peter zu sehen. Er machte sich große Sorgen, sein Gefühl sagte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. 

Dann sah er Lev auf ihn zukommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte sein Gefühl. Er kannte Lev nicht besonders gut, wusste aber wohl, dass er mit Peter seine Zelle teilte. 

"Wo ist er?", fragte Connor. 

"Sie müssen zum Westflügel des Gefängnisses gehen, ihre Freunde können jede Minute da sein", sagte Lev. 

Connor packte Lev am Kragen: "Wo ist Peter?", fragte er nochmals. 

Lev schüttelte den Kopf: "Mikláz lies ihn zusammenschlagen. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Er will, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen." 

"Bringe sie mich zu ihm", sagte Connor. 

Lev schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wäre viel zu riskant." 

"Bitte!!!", flehte Connor ihn an. 

"Scheiße", sagte Lev, "dafür nehmen sie mich aber mit." 

Connor zögerte, sagte schließlich aber zu. 

"Gehen wir", bestimmte Lev und schritt mit Connor Richtung Hauptgebäude. Sie kamen gut voran, bis Lev plötzlich stoppte. Connor runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte dann aber auch den Wärter in 20 Meter Entfernung um die Ecke. Lev deutet Connor stehen zu bleiben. Erst selbst näherte sich leise dem Wärter und brach ihm mit einem geschickten Handgriff das Genick. Connor erschrak. 

Lev sah ihn verwundert an. "Tun sie bloß nicht so, als hätten sie noch nie eine Leichte gesehen", sagte er und hievte den Wärter über seine Schultern. "Wir sind gleich da", sagte er zu Connor und deutete auf eine Türe in 30 Meter Entfernung. 

Connor nickte und rannte los. "Die Türe ist verschlossen", sagte er. 

"War auch nicht anders zu erwarten", sagte Lev und nahm dem Wärter seine Pistole ab. Er benutzte seine Jacke als Schalldämpfer und schoss das Schloss entzwei. 

Connor betrat den Raum. Er war dunkel und seine Augen mussten sich erst an das diffuse Licht gewöhnen. 

Dann sah er Peter am Boden liegen. Connor atmete tief durch und versuchte einen Puls zu tasten. Er merkte dass Peters linkes Handgelenk gebrochen war doch er fühlte einen schwachen Puls und eine flache Atmung. 

Lev legte die Leiche auf seine Matratze und beugte sich zu Connor. "Und?", fragte er. 

"Er lebt", antwortete Connor, "aber er ist bewusstlos. Helfen sie mir?" Lev seufzte und half Connor, Peter aufzurichten. 

Plötzlich erschütterte eine Detonation das Gebäude. Lev sah Connor an: "Ihre Freunde sind da", bemerkte er trocken "wir sollten uns beeilen." Connor nickte. 

Sie gingen den langen Gang zurück, mit der Hoffnung auf keine neuen Probleme zu stoßen. Aber leider erfüllte sich diese Hoffnung nicht. Schon nach der zweiten Ecke sahen sie den ersten Wärter, der Richtung Ausgang eilte. Er sah die drei Männer und hielt an. Lev zögerte keine Sekunde, zog die Waffe und schoss. 

"Gehen wir weiter", sagt er. Sie hatten beinahe die Türe erreicht, als sie eine lautes "Stehen bleiben" hörten. Es war der Wärter, der Peter zusammenschlug. 

Lev und er zogen gleichzeitig die Waffen. Zwei Schüsse ertönten, sowohl der Wärter als auch Lev gingen zu Boden. Lev blutete stark aus einer Brustwunde. 

"Laufen sie", sagte er zu Connor. "Viel Glück." Dann schloss er die Augen. 

Connor versuchte Peter zu gut wie möglich zu stützen und verlies das Gebäude. Peter stöhnte leise, er kam langsam wieder zu sich. Connor sah ihn kurz an: "Halten sie durch", sagte er und ging weiter. 

Sie betraten den Gefängnishof. Wie erwartet herrschte ein großer Tumult und niemand schien die beiden Männer zu beachten. Connor lief so schnell wie möglich zum Westflügel des Gebäudes. Immer wieder pfiffen Schüsse an seinem Kopf vorbei. Connor hoffte, dass keiner für ihn bestimmt war. 

Als sie fast ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, kam ihnen Mikláz entgegen. "Wohin so schnell?" fragte er Connor und zog seine Waffe. 

Connor konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. 

"Lassen sie ihn fallen", sagte Mikláz und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe. Plötzlich ging er zu Boden. 

Connor runzelte die Stirn. Hinter Mikláz stand Roman mit einem großen Stein in der Hand, der Spuren von Blut zeigte. Romans ganzer Körper bebte

"Gehen sie", sagte er zu Connor. "Gehen sie verdammt noch mal." 

"Was, was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Connor. 

"Ich finde schon einen Weg raus", sagte Roman und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: "Sagen sie Peter, dass es mir leid tut." Dann verschwand er. 

Connor lief weiter. Mit Peter an der Seite kam er nur schwer voran, aber der Weg war nicht mehr weit. Plötzlich hörte Connor einen erneuten Schuss und verspürte nur wenige Sekunden später einen heißen, stechenden Schmerz im rechten Oberschenkel Er ging zu Boden. 

Er wollte aufstehen aber sein Bein knickte immer wieder ein. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand versuchte zu stützen. Es war Peter, der wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. 

"Gehen sie", sagte Connor. 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein, nicht noch einmal", und zerrte Connor hoch. 

**>>> 37. Kapitel <<<**

"Wo bleiben die verdammt noch mal?", fluchte Ray. Elsinger, Anton, Lindsay und er warten mit einem Lastwagen vor dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. 

"Irgendetwas ist schief gegangen", sagte Anton und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Wir sollten langsam fahren", sagte Elsinger und wollte sich bereits zum Fahrer wenden. 

"Nein!!!", schrie Lindsay und sah ihn giftig an. "Ein paar Minuten noch!!!" 

Elsinger schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, ihn da rauszuholen", sagte er. Wieder drehte er sich zum Fahrer um. 

"Nein", schrie Lindsay und sprang aus dem Wagen. Ray fluchte und hastete ihr hinterher. "Lindsay kommen sie zurück", befahl Anton und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. 

Er ging zu Lindsay und nahm sie in den Arm. "Elsinger hat Recht, es wäre zu gefährlich länger zu warten." 

"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lindsay plötzlich. Anton verstand zunächst nicht, er stand mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen. "Da!", sagte Lindsay und deutete auf den Gefängnishof. 

"Peter, Connor", sagte Anton. Jetzt sah auch Ray die beiden und rannte los. Elsinger spurtete hinterher. 

Lindsay gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, den Motor zu starten. Anton half Ray und Elsinger, Peter und Connor in den Wagen zu verladen. Lindsay sah noch ein letztes Mal zum Gefängnis, dann fuhr der Wagen los. 

**>>> 38. Kapitel <<<**

Als Connor am nächsten Morgen seine Augen aufschlug, erwartete er den gewohnten Geruch von Moder und Fäule seiner dunklen, kalte Zelle. Doch sein erster Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Kachelofen in der Ecke eines großen Raumes. 

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die letzte Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass eine Sauerstoffmaske sein Gesicht bedeckte. Über seinem Bett hang eine halbvolle Infusionsflasche. 

Connor versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Ihm fiel nur ein Wort ein: "Peter". Connor wusste nicht, ob er den Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, oder ihn nur gedacht hatte, doch plötzlich wurde es links neben seinem Bett unruhig. Jemand fasste seine Hand und beugte sich über ihn. 

"Lindsay?", ein Lächeln huschte über Connors Lippen "ich nehme an ... ich bin nicht tot." 

"Nein", Lindsay wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. 

Connor nah sich die Sauerstoffmaske ab. "Wo, wo ist Peter", fragte er. 

Lindsay atmete tief durch. Mit Schrecken dachte sie an die letzte Nacht zurück. Connor und Peter konnten dem Gefängnis nur schwer verletzt entfliehen. Während Connors Zustand schnell stabilisiert werden konnte, waren Peters Verletzungen schwerwiegender. Claire und Anton kämpften die ganze Nacht um ihn ... und gewannen. 

"Lindsay?", fragte Connor nochmals, "ist Peter OK?" Lindsay nickte. "Sein Zustand ist kritisch, aber stabil." 

Lindsay setzte sich auf Connor Bett. Sie hatte so viel am Herzen, wusste aber nicht wo sie beginnen sollte. Jahrelang hatte sie von diesem Moment geträumt. Immer wieder hatte sie in Gedanken diese Situation durchgespielt. Sie sah Connor an, streichelte ihm über die Wange. 

Connor setzte sich auf, nahm sie in den Arm. Lindsay begann zu weinen. 

**>>> 39. Kapitel <<<**

**4 Wochen später**

Mit großen Schritten betrat Lindsay die kleine Reha-Klinik etwas außerhalb von Toronto. Die Sonne schien, es herrschten frühsommerliche Bedingungen. Lindsay lächelte, als sie den langen Gang des Krankenhauses entlang ging, in dem sich Connor und Peter seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Archangelsk aufhielten. 

Ihre Rekonvaleszenz schritt gut voran, in einer Woche konnten beide das Krankenhaus verlassen. Lindsay klopfte an die Tür der Zimmers 1005 und betrat es. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Peter auf einer Liege am Balkon sitzen sah. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in eine dicke Decke gehüllt. 

Lindsay trat vorsichtig an ihn heran, trotzdem erschrak er. "Sorry, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sie sich. 

"Schon gut", antwortet Peter und atmete tief durch, "ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken versunken." 

Lindsay nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. "Wo ist Connor?", fragte sie. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Archangelsk hatte sie ihn so gut wie nie aus den Augen gelassen. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren. 

Peter erkannte ihre Gedanken und scherzte: "Er hat seinen Nachtisch nicht gegessen, da haben wir in wieder zurück nach Sibirien geschickt." Peter sah Lindsays tadelnden Blick, räusperte und verbesserte sich: "Anton hat ihm "Ausgang" gewährt. Er befindet sich mit Claire im Garten." 

Peter lächelte. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wie Lindsay feststellte. Sie seufzte. Peters physischen Wunden verheilten langsam, doch er hatte noch immer mit den psychischen Auswirkungen der Ereignisse in Archangelsk zu kämpfen. 

"Peter", fragte sie, "wie geht es ihnen?" Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was Lindsay meinte, aber es war schwer seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. 

"Gut .. denke ich", antwortete er. 

"Sie sind sich nicht sicher?", fragte Lindsay. 

Peter atmete tief durch und sah Lindsay an. "Doch .. ich denke schon. Ich bin glücklich ... einfach nur glücklich." 

Lindsay nickte, dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Lächelnd zog sie eine kleine Geschenksschatulle aus ihrer Jackentasche. "Für sie", sagte sie und gab es Peter. 

Peter sah sie verwirrt an. "Öffnen sie es", forderte Lindsay ihn auf. Peter befolgte ihre Anweisung und holte verwundert sein Diktiergerät hervor. 

Peter sah Lindsay schmunzelnd an: "Dies ist doch keine indirekte Andeutung, dass ich bald meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen soll, oder?" 

Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Anton erhielt gestern von Elsinger ein Tonband", sagt sie , nahm Peters Diktiergerät und öffnete es. "Dieses hier. 

Elsinger behauptete, es wäre ihm zufällig untergekommen, als er sein Büro aufräumte." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Es ist das offizielle Tonband zu Fall Nr.: 321-147." Peter schluckte. 

Lindsay sprach weiter: "Ich dachte, sie würden gerne die Aufgabe übernehmen, die letzten Worte zu Fall Nr. 321-147 zu sprechen, um ihn endgültig abzuschließen." 

Peter lächelte und nickte. "Danke", sagte er und gab Lindsay einen Kuss. "Ich gehe dann mal", sagte sie, "wir sehen uns morgen." Peter nickte. 

Als Lindsay das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drückte er den Aufnahmeknopf ... 


End file.
